


this game continues till dawn

by vixxtherapy



Series: Shiberverse [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Non AU, Skinny Dipping, also none of the sex happens in the pool, as well as another little surprise ;), i am so in love with the two of them together omg, san takes incredible care of mingi in this one, shiber is here again too, they just like pregame it before heading back inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxtherapy/pseuds/vixxtherapy
Summary: “We should go swimming.” Mingi’s voice was filled with mirth. San cracked open one eye and looked at the other incredulously. He could tell that the other man was hashing a plan, and if the look on his face was anything to go by it could potentially get them both in a lot of trouble.“What are you planning?” The response came out muffled as he burrowed closer into Mingi’s chest.“It’ll be fun. Just us alone, swimming in that gorgeous pool.” Mingi’s voice dropped to a whisper. “I know you’ll look absolutely beautiful in the moonlight.”
Relationships: Choi San/Song Mingi
Series: Shiberverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569322
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	this game continues till dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this took WAY longer than I expected it too. I just kept wavering on what I wanted to do with it. So I had to keep walking away and coming back to it. I do really like how it came out though, and I hope that you all like it too. There is a tiny surprise that I will talk about more later, but for now, I hope you all enjoy it!

“I have an idea.” Mingi said quietly, as if he and San weren’t the only two people in the room.

San was laid out next to him. He was warm and cozy cuddled in Mingi’s arms. He hummed quietly in response.

“We should go swimming.” Mingi’s voice was filled with mirth. San cracked open one eye and looked at the other incredulously. He could tell that the other man was hashing a plan, and if the look on his face was anything to go by it could potentially get them both in a lot of trouble.

“It’s in the middle of the night, Mingi-yah.” San snuggled closer to the other man. “What are you planning?” The response came out muffled as he burrowed closer into Mingi’s chest.

“Why would you think I am planning anything?” Mingi tried to sound innocent, but he couldn’t keep the smile out of his voice.

“Because I know you, and you are definitely planning something.” San shoved the other man gently and laughed. When he opened his eyes Mingi was still smiling.

“It’ll be fun. Just us alone, swimming in that gorgeous pool.” Mingi’s voice dropped to a whisper. “I know you’ll look absolutely beautiful in the moonlight.” 

San blushed and hid his face again. He didn’t want to admit that he had also thought about getting Mingi alone and outside in such a beautiful place. They kept being told that it would be like a mini vacation while they were on location filming the new video, but so far their group had had little time to rest. Luckily they had an off day tomorrow, so everyone was planning on spending time relaxing.

“It’s late, baby, we should get some sleep soon.” San protested weakly, he knew that he would just end up giving into almost any idea the younger man had. He smiled. But it also didn’t mean that he couldn’t make the other man work for it a little.

“That is why we should go now.” Mingi hugged San tighter. “We could swim. Maybe fool around a little...” Mingi smiled. “And no one will be around to stop us if we end up naked.” The younger man waggled his eyebrows at San.

“And there it is.” San laughed as the other man feigned innocence. “You know we have to be careful about getting caught. Hongjoong has already scolded us for not being careful about where we...” San cleared his throat and blushed. “Show each other affection.”

“Ah, yeah.” Mingi leaned in and nipped at San’s jaw. “Like that time in the practice room.” He trailed kisses down San’s neck. “Or, that time in the kitchen.” San gasped as Mingi bit gently at his collar bone. 

San hummed in response. “Yeah, like all of those times; and here we can really get in trouble if we get caught.” San ran his fingers through Mingi’s hair.

“Then we won’t get caught.” Mingi said and then kissed San deeply. “And if we do, I will just talk my way out of it.”

“There’s only one thing wrong with your plan, baby” San booped Mingi’s nose. “You don’t speak English.”

Mingi made a noise and then wrestled the other man onto his back. San laughed and flailed about as Mingi tickled him. After a couple minutes Mingi let up and they both laid next to each other panting and chuckling. San leaned over and kissed Mingi again. He knew that he couldn’t deny the younger man anything, and if he was honest he kinda liked the idea of night swimming with Mingi.

“Okay.” San got up and pulled the other man to his feet. “If we go now we can probably be in the pool for at least an hour before we have to turn in.”

Mingi followed him up and beamed at San. They excitedly changed into shorts and grabbed some towels before they headed out of their shared room.

~O~O~O~

The pool was completely deserted when they arrived. All the lights were shut off and the gate was closed; they giggled as they made their way inside. San found a place to set both towels, and while his back was turned he heard a splash. He spun around to see Mingi’s head emerging from the water. San could still see him clearly despite the lack of light. The moonlight and ambient light from the hotel illuminated Mingi’s face and upper body. Mingi looked up at him and smiled, San smiled back and made his way over to the pool.

“Is it cold?” San asked. He dipped his toe in before Mingi answered.

“No, it’s nice. Come on in.” Mingi swam away from the wall so San could enter the pool. San sat down on the edge and dangled his legs into the water first.

“You’re right, it’s not too cold. But, I think I might just stay out here and watch you swim for a bit.” San smirked. Mingi wasn’t exactly the most patient man and San was feeling playful and he hoped that he could use that to his advantage. 

“Aw, come on, Sannie.” Mingi swam over situating himself between San’s legs. “Don’t you wanna come in?” Mingi lifted himself out of the water and leaned closer to the older man. San smiled, when Mingi was eye level. He leaned forward and kissed him. San tasted the chlorine on Mingi’s lips.

San was so absorbed in kissing that he missed Mingi pushing his hands under San’s thighs. In a matter of seconds Mingi had tilted San just enough to tip him into the poor. San flailed as he fell in and was completely submerged. When he came sputtering back up for air Mingi laughed. San immediately retaliated and tackled Mingi back into the water. 

They played for a while, constantly trying to one up the other until they were laughing and panting from exertion. San smiled at Mingi and swam towards the other man. San wrapped his arms around Mingi’s neck and the younger man was able to easily hold him since they were in the water.

“This is nice.” San said nuzzling into Mingi’s neck. He mouthed along Mingi’s neck and drew little gasps as he nipped the skin there. 

“I like that I can finally hold you.” Mingi whispered. “I know you like it and I wish I could do it easily.”

San had told Mingi that he liked the idea of being picked up and held. It made him feel small and it was no secret that San liked to be manhandled. It turned him on when the person he was with could take control of him physically, but it had to be with someone who he completely trusted. Mingi had long ago earned the trust; so San had divulged some of his deepest desires in the late hours of the evening when they were snuggling together.

“Oh Mingi-yah, you don’t have to worry about it.” San pulled back and caught the other man’s eye. “I love being with you and I wouldn’t trade that for anyone else who could throw me around.”

Mingi laughed and pulled San into another kiss. “You really do look beautiful in the moonlight, you know?”

San ducked his head, suddenly bashful. He tucked his head under Mingi’s chin and mouthed at Mingi’s chest. San explored the expanse of Mingi’s chest, he ran his hands up into Mingi’s hair as he did. San fisted Mingi’s hair and pulled his head back. Mingi groaned and San felt Mingi’s erection through his shorts. 

“Sannie.” Mingi’s gravelly voice made San shiver. “We should get naked.” He chuckled quietly.

“Naughty boy.” San teased, but moved his hands down under the water towards his shorts. Mingi pulled them along until they were in shallow enough water where they could both stand. San pulled off his shorts and held them up for the other man to see. Mingi giggled and followed suit; he pulled off his shorts and tossed them on the side of the pool. San walked over and set his shorts near Mingi’s, when he turned back around Mingi was directly behind him.

“You’re so sexy, babe.” Mingi placed a quick kiss on San’s lips. “If you sit on the edge I bet I can suck you off.” Mingi’s husky voice went straight to San’s cock.

San moaned quietly and nodded. He pulled himself out of the pool and got as comfortable as one could with a bare ass on cement. San made sure that the clothing was within reach just in case. You could never be too careful, and he felt that he would lose all higher brain function in a matter of moments. 

Mingi moved forward and situated himself in between San’s thighs. Mingi smirked up at San and lowered his head. San bit his lip as Mingi took him into his mouth. San ran his fingers through Mingi’s hair and rested his hand on the nape of the other man’s neck. Mingi moaned around San’s cock and San shoved his fist into his mouth to stay quiet.

“Wait, baby” San suddenly tugged gently on Mingi’s hair. The rapper pulled off and gave San a questioning look. “Sorry, I just didn’t want to come yet and I was really close already.” San panted. Mingi had a smug look on his face and San playfully shoved him. “Kiss me?”

Mingi smiled and complied; he kissed San thoroughly. Mingi pushed his tongue into San’s mouth and San moaned quietly. San wrapped his arms around the other man and pulled him closer. He was lost in the moment when he heard a noise off in the shadows. San broke the kiss and reached to cover himself with the shorts.

"What was that?" San looked around trying to find the source of the noise. He thought he saw a shadow move out of the corner of his eye, but when he turned to look there was nothing there. 

"What? I didn't hear anything." Mingi replied breathlessly. "More kissing." He pouted.

"Let's go back to our room. We can continue kissing there." San smirked.

"Naked?" Mingi asked hopefully.

"Of course, baby." San laughed, he handed Mingi his shorts and quickly redressed himself. The two men tried and failed to get back to their room quietly. They kept looking at each other and laughing. San assumed this is what people meant when they were 'drunk on love'.

They stumbled back into the room giggling as they shut the door behind them. San pulled Mingi down into a kiss, and the younger man groaned. San felt Mingi’s erection against his stomach, he stroked the other man through his shorts.

“I want to fuck you, Mingi baby.” San squeezed Mingi gently and the rapper groaned. “Can I? Will you let me?” San pulled back to look up at the other man and he smiled. Mingi’s pupils were completely blown wide.

“Fuck.” Mingi’s drawn out words were low and hungry. “Fuck yes, baby.”

San bit his lip and pulled away from Mingi and hooked a finger in the waistband of Mingi’s shorts. He led him towards the bathroom. They shed their wet clothes and left them on the bathroom floor. San turned on the shower and spun back to the rapper. Mingi was leaning against the sink and watching him. San took a minute to look over the other man who was completely unbothered by his own nudity.

“What?” Mingi asked. 

“You’re gorgeous.” San said without hesitation and he saw Mingi’s cheeks flush. “And all mine.” San look was hungry, Mingi crowded San against the wall and kissed him. San arched into the other man and kissed him back with equal fervor. 

San felt blindly to make sure the water was warm enough before pulling them both into the shower. As they quickly rinsed off, San took the opportunity to feel Mingi up as much as possible. He groped his ass and stroked him slowly, causing the younger man to curse.

San continued teasing Mingi, until the rapper was begging and San smiled at his work. He turned off the shower and grabbed a towel for each of them. They dried off quickly and not very thoroughly, but San didn’t really care because Mingi was kissing him again.

He led the younger man towards the bed and pushed him down onto it. Mingi went willingly and waited for San’s next move. San went to his bag and got the condom and the lube and returned to Mingi the other man immediately reached for him and San smiled. San crawled up in between the larger man’s thighs and kissed Mingi.

“Please, baby.” Mingi begged. San nodded and uncapped the lube. He grabbed a pillow and pushed it under the rapper’s hips before turning his attention back to slicking up his fingers. Mingi hooked his hands under his knees and bit his lip as he lay exposed waiting for San.

“Fuck, Mingi-yah” San cursed when he turned back and saw the position Mingi was in. Laid completely open for him, flushed and beautiful. San closed his eyes for a moment and recentered himself. San wanted nothing more than to take what Mingi was offering, but he was also very aware that this would be Mingi’s first time on the receiving end of things. San didn’t want to rush anything and hurt him, he wanted to make this be amazing for Mingi.

“Ready?” San’s voice was rough and his throat was dry, he swallowed. “If you want me to stop just say. I am more than happy with you fucking me into the mattress too.” San smiled at Mingi’s bark of laughter.

“I will. But I think because it’s you, I am going to love it.” Mingi smiled and San leaned over to kiss him once more. He settled down and slowly pushed his finger in. Mingi bit his lip again and closed his eyes. San smirked and withdrew his finger just as slowly, he made sure to lightly brush Mingi’s prostate and the younger man nearly shot off the bed. 

“Wha- Fuck! Sannie” Mingi babbled his voice sounded more like a whine and San chuckled.

“Good?” San replied, as he pushed the digit back in making sure to wiggle it a round slightly. Mingi shifted but made pleased noises.

“Fuck, yes.” Mingi panted.

“Now imagine what that’s going to feel like with my cock inside you.” San brushed over the spot one more time and Mingi moaned loudly.

“Is that- Fuck! Is that why you like it so much?” Mingi asked through curses.

“One of the reasons.” San pulled out his first finger and added more lube before he pushed in the second finger as well. Mingi gasped and San stopped, he decided to continue talking to give Mingi some time to adjust. “I love the feeling of you inside me. I can’t really describe it other than it makes me feel closer to you.” After a moment Mingi nodded and San continued.

“I love feeling sore the next day because when I move I can only remember you being inside me. I just love it.” San scissored his fingers once and Mingi groaned.

“Love you, Sannie”

“Love you so much, Mingi baby.” San pressed a kiss to the inside of Mingi’s thigh, “Do you think you’re ready for another one?” San had been trying to keep a slow pace, but he felt his arousal growing and wanted nothing more than to fuck him soon.

“Yeah, I think so.” Mingi licked his lips and moaned as San pulled his fingers out again. San made sure to use a lot of lube before pushing three fingers back into Mingi. The other man hissed and San stilled immediately.

“Okay?” San asked. He rubbed soothing circles on Mingi’s thigh.

“It just..” Mingi sucked in a breath but didn’t continue.

“Burns?” San ventured, and Mingi nodded. “Yeah, it does, especially for your first time.” San pumped Mingi’s cock a few times. “Focus on this.” San said as he took Mingi into his mouth. He bobbed his head and Mingi groaned. The rapper removed his hand from his leg and threaded his hand in San’s hair. Mingi tried to alternately push up into San’s mouth and back onto San’s fingers. Within minutes San was three fingers deep in Mingi and the rapper was begging him to fuck him. Despite this San still took a little bit more time to make sure that Mingi was properly stretched. He pulled his fingers out and wiped them off of the towel that they had haphazardly tossed on the bed. 

San sat back on his haunches and rolled on the condom. He started slicking himself up, he groaned when finally gave attention to his neglected cock. San had a fleeting thought that this may not last very long but he didn’t really care, and he was sure that Mingi would feel the same way.

“It will be easier for you if you’re on hands and knees.” San felt a slight blush as he said it, and thought about how ridiculous that was seeing the position both of them were in.

“Can we do it this way?” Mingi asked. “I really want to see you.”

San thought about protesting for a moment, and then he took in the sight of the man before him. Mingi looked like he was strung out. He was flushed and sweaty, somehow looking completely excited and exhausted all at once. San couldn’t deny him anything.

“Of course, baby. Anything you want.” San leaned down and kissed Mingi again. The older man positioned himself at Mingi’s entrance and pushed just past the ring of muscle. Mingi broke the kiss and threw his head back. San waited and pumped the rapper’s cock, as well as running soothing circles on Mingi’s stomach and chest. He leaned down and dragged the flat of his tongue over one of Mingi’s nipples.

San smirked as Mingi arched up into his mouth, he took the small bud into his mouth and sucked. San rocked his hips forward a little bit, each time he pushed in a little further he made sure to wait and have an ample amount of distraction to keep everything pleasurable for Mingi. Within a few minutes he was fully seated inside Mingi and he pulled him into a heated kiss. When Mingi pulled away for air he licked his bottom lip which had become puffy, San groaned and dropped his head onto Mingi’s chest.

"Sannie?" Mingi's rough voice sounded quiet and confused. 

"I am just barely holding on, baby." San said. "You look and feel so amazing I don't think I am going to last very long."

Mingi chuckled. He threaded his fingers in San's hair and yanked his head back until he could look him in the eyes. He repeated the same movement from before, he ran his tongue over his bottom lip, but this time it was slower and more deliberate. San’s brain nearly short-circuited.

"Go ahead then.” Mingi groaned. “I am ready. I wanna feel what you feel when I fuck you. And if it’s short it doesn’t matter, because it won’t be the last time we do it this way.”

“Fuck.” San’s hips twitched forward involuntarily and Mingi gasped. San slowly pulled out and then pushed back in with more force than before. He made sure to brush against Mingi’s prostate often enough to cause the rapper to moan loudly.

“I get it now.” Mingi moaned. “You feel so fucking good Sannie. Fuck, I love you.” Mingi babbled and rested his hand on the back of San’s neck.

“Love you so much, Mingi baby.” San panted as he sped up his thrusts. He felt his climax coming on and reached between the two of them to take Mingi’s cock in hand. He tried to match his strokes but he had been aroused for so long that his coordination faltered and he found he couldn’t do both.

“I’m gonna- fuck, I am gonna come.” San stilled for a moment as he tried to gain control again. Mingi clenched his muscles and San groaned loudly.

“Do it. Don’t hold anything back.” Mingi smirked and moaned when San started moving again. San bit his lip and pounded into Mingi, he relished in the sounds the other man was making, because almost instantly he felt his climax again. He thrusted hard a couple more times and then he was coming, moaning Mingi’s name.

Mingi panted and reached down to stroke himself to off. San grabbed his hand and pinned it to the bed, Mingi whined, but San shook his head.

“Give me one second to catch my breath, and then I got you, baby.” San smiled tiredly at Mingi, and the other man grinned. San kissed him and Mingi felt as if he was trying to pour all his excess energy into that kiss. 

“I really do like it when you hold me down.” Mingi said when they broke and laughed at San’s groan, and he felt the other man’s spent cock twitch in interest.

“We will definitely have to play more with that idea at a later point.” San pulled out of Mingi and the other man moaned at the loss. San scooted down the bed and immediately pushed a finger inside Mingi and took him into his mouth. A silent scream ripped from Mingi’s throat and San bobbed his head a couple times. San moaned as he tasted the burst of precum as he paid close attention to Mingi’s prostate. Mingi bit his lip to keep from screaming, fisted both hands in San’s hair and came a few seconds later. San coaxed him through and then pulled off when Mingi’s noises shifted from pleasure to uncomfortable noises.

San got up to throw away the condom and waved a vague hand towards Mingi when he immediately whined about cuddles. San disposed of the condom and brought back a warm cloth to clean Mingi. When he climbed back onto the bed Mingi didn’t even stir, he looked to be completely blissed out. San cleaned him up and cuddled up next to the other man. Mingi immediately wrapped both long arms around him and pulled him closer.

“So what did you think?” San asked, he stroked unseen patterns around Mingi’s chest and stomach. “Did you like it?”

“I did.” Mingi hummed tiredly. “Anytime you want to fuck me instead of the other way around, just say.” Mingi squeezed San tightly. “I am more than satisfied, even if I am definitely going to be feeling it tomorrow.”

“Well you’ll just have to take it easy, but you shouldn’t be sore for more than a day.” San smiled and kissed Mingi’s chest. “We should get some sleep.” San said and then realized that Mingi had dozed off already. He chuckled and shook the other man gently. “Come on you, we need to sleep.”

“But, I was asleep.” Mingi pouted.

“Indeed you were, but we should probably get under at least one blanket, otherwise we will wake up in the middle of the night cold.” San tweaked Mingi’s nose and beamed at Mingi’s boggled expression. Mingi’s face changed almost immediately, and then San found himself pinned beneath the other man.

“Well then,” Mingi leaned down and nipped at San’s neck. Despite his exhaustion San responded, he gasped and arched into the rapper. “You’ll just have to figure out a way to warm us both up then.”

“Mingi-yah!” San gasped when Mingi worried another piece of skin between his teeth. “We need to sleep at least a little while before we go at it again.” He laughed at Mingi’s pout. “I don’t know about you, but I couldn’t get it up again for at least a little while.”

“I bet I could” Mingi whispered in San’s ear, the other man shivered but he shoved playfully at Mingi’s shoulder. The younger man conceded and rolled off. 

“I have no doubt about that, baby.” San went to his bag and grabbed Shiber, before returning. Mingi had pulled back the covers and was already snuggled down in bed. When he saw San was carrying Shiber he smiled.

“Sleep now.” San snuggled up to Mingi and cuddled Shiber close. “And if we are lucky and wake up early enough, we can both be sore before we have see anyone tomorrow.” San laughed when Mingi exclaimed loudly before pulling him into another kiss.

~O~O~O~  
_earlier that night_

Jongho couldn’t sleep. He was keyed up from the day's activities and had tossed and turned for what felt like hours. He decided to see if the hotel had a gym; when there wasn’t one he thought maybe a brisk walk and fresh air might help. He changed into sweats and a hoodie before donning a facemask and heading out.

Jongho had quickly figured out that there was no gym on the premises and made the quick decision to go jogging out along the beach. He made it out of the hotel, when he remembered that they weren’t supposed to venture off property without their company person, so he sighed and started to head back inside. 

He was about to give up and go back to his tossing and turning when he remembered that there was a pool. Jongho assumed it would be deserted at this time of night so he thought he had found the best loophole: He could work out and still be on hotel property. Jongho smiled and headed over towards it. When he got there he noticed that there were two people already in the pool. He couldn’t fully make out the figures right away, but could tell that they were definitely speaking Korean.

Jongho then heard the distinct voice of one Song Mingi and an evil smile spread across his face. He had planned to walk over and demand what Mingi was doing swimming at this time of night, when he heard a second voice. Followed by a what could only be described as a moan.

Jongho was startled and stayed back in the shadow. After a moment he could make out that the other person was not only another man, but a certain Choi San. At that moment all of the hushed whispers between the two of them made sense. Jongho had heard the other members joke about the two of them together, but he thought that it was just teasing. He never actually believed that the two of them were _actually_ together. Even after the time that he definitely maybe caught Mingi masturbating and he could’ve sworn he heard the other man utter San’s name.

Jongho watched as San wrapped his arms around Mingi and kissed him. Jongho tried and failed to hold in a gasp. He felt himself flush and couldn’t help but feel like he was intruding on something private. The maknae watched as both men got naked and he bit his lip when he saw San climb out of the pool and Mingi immediately took his cock into his mouth.

Jongho’s brain was fogged by the excitement and arousal, which meant that he didn’t see the lounge chair that was right next to him when he shifted and bumped into it. He hazarded a look and saw San looking directly at him. At least that’s what he thought; the moment seemed to have passed and San turned back to Mingi murmuring something that Jongho couldn’t make out. Before them both climbed out of the pool.

Jongho retreated quickly back inside, jogging back to the room to make sure that he wouldn’t run into them on the way.

Jongho flew into his shared room with Wooyoung. In his haste he shut the door rather loudly and it startled the other man awake. Wooyoung sat up quickly and looked towards where Jongho was currently pressed up against the door.

"Jongho? What's wrong?" Wooyoung sounded bleary and confused.

"Nothing, hyung" Jongho stuttered. "Sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep." Jongho said sheepishly.

Wooyoung grumbled something about interrupting his beauty sleep to masturbate, before rolling over and falling immediately back to sleep.

Jongho swallowed and looked down, he realized that he was still sporting quite the erection from having stumbled upon Mingi and San's heated pool activities. When he had returned to their room he had been so flustered that he not only didn’t realize that he basically slammed the door in the middle of the night; but that he was also sporting a pretty hefty erection.

Jongho cursed and ran a hand through his hair, he felt kinda wrong about the idea of masturbating over what he had just seen. But he also rationalized that it would also probably help him get to sleep, which had been the whole adventure in the first place. He thought about what it would be like to face them in the morning, having seen what he just saw. 

Jongho flushed deeply and retreated into the bathroom. He shut the door quietly and made sure to lock it behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> So that is my tiny surprise, that this technically takes place in the same universe as my other series [Two Chois and a Song (2CaaS)](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598611). Surprise! Which would technically make Shiberverse the prequel series, but I think I am going to keep this it's own series because I like the idea of fleshing out San and Mingi's relationship more before Jongho is added to the mix. 
> 
> I also really went back and forth on whether I should actually reveal that the 2 series were related, since I know there are quite a few people just reading this series, and vice versa; which is why I ultimately decided to keep them separate. I still hope that you all enjoyed this, and that it was worth the wait. :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are my everything, they are better than girl-scout cookies. 
> 
> Feel free to come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/insaneboingo) or [tumblr](https://insaneboingo.tumblr.com/) if you are so inclined to do so.


End file.
